ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Stupid Movie
(it opens with Nolan sitting in his couch by himself) Nolan:Well i haven't heard from Dillon or Noah in a while i feel like I been reviewing these movies by myself and for a title called Stupid Movie i need someone to help me with this but who (Looks through phone contacts as all of the contacts are replaced with Dillon) Nolan: Dillon, Dillon, Dillon, Dillon, Dillon, Dillon how many contacts are Dillon? (The phone suddenly turns into Dillon's face) Dillon: Did you try to escape me? Nolan: What? No i thought you and Noah were on vacation and thought you guys were taking some days off. where is Noah by the way? Dillon: I am on a vacation. But I am still reviewing this video. Because I AM THE PHONE! Nolan: Ok...you do know what were reviewing right Dillon: I can see that Stupid Movie DVD. (shows the footage) Nolan (VO): I mean seriously what idiot thought of making a film called Stupid Movie we already have a Stupid movie called The Stupids (shows image of movie) Dillon (VO): I thought the stupid movie was called Cats. Nolan: (VO) Silly Dillon thats the pointless idea to make a musical into a film out of movie Dillon: (VO) So stupid. Nolan: (VO): This film really makes no sense and its a musical Dillon: (VO): How stupid? Common Adam Sandler film stupid, Room stupid or twelve days in Bill Cipher's home dimension with only a fork stupid? Nolan: Imagine all those you said put in a pot and mashed together Dillon: You fool! They are unmashable! If you mash them together Cthulhu will break out of the Pyramid of Giza and destroy the Earth! Nolan: Yeah but someone already did that someone named Alma (Hanjax70) I'll show what problems are going on with this. Here is Stupid Movie (Shows Opening) Nolan (VO): Ok Dillon Ask me this whats the first thing wrong with this movie Dillon (VO): That Cthulhu is going to break into our house any minute and try to kill us. Nolan (VO): No Dillon this film has no distributor Dillon (VO): Another reason for him to kill us! (cuts back to the two) Nolan: No worries Dillon were Cthulhu proof (shows force field around place Dillon: Okay okay. (the movie continues) Nolan:(VO) Thus we meet Leo A 19 year old student of Smarties University why call a school Smarties University? was Wonka University taken? Dillon: (VO) Be glad they didn't call it Shithole University. Nolan: We see him get outta bed and ready for school as a opening musical number comes in Dillon: Because every animated movie needs one. Nolan: so how long is this song? (sees 20 minutes) Dillon: The hell? Nolan: Yeah i just realized every song is 20 minutes long Dillon: Oh god. Nolan: Then finally we get to skips to after school when LEON meets up with his band WTF we were in school one moment but skips the next Dillon: Are we sure Cthulhu didn’t direct this?